


"Like stars, you shine so bright"

by StrawberriieKapsbrak (loveollie)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan doesnt like the gay, Im still working on the au, Jared kleinman and evan hansen, Kleinsen, Learn to like the gay, M/M, No Homo, Post connors suicide, Theres a lot of homo tho, Uhhh i dont know what to put here now, and the actual idea, but he will, dear evan hansen - Freeform, evan didn’t know connor, jared is so gay, like you dont understand, slow burn? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveollie/pseuds/StrawberriieKapsbrak
Summary: I'm still working on it, but all I know right now that is 100% is that it's gay. And yeah have fun waiting 100 years for chapter two *edit; i changed the ending because it was bothering me for a while..*





	"Like stars, you shine so bright"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this terrible collection of words I call a fanfic

"So Evan, I uh.. heard about that Connor kid. Uh I never really knew him but I'm guessing you did? And I was worried about how you were taking it." A brunette had leaned over a locker, who knows who it's for, facing his friend. Evan then turned to the glasses faced boy, and closed his locker. 

"Uh well, I mean. I guess you could say I knew him? It’s complicated. He kinda pushed me in the hall the other day for 'laughing at him'. I never really blamed it on him though. And uh-"

"He what?!" The shorter boy had raised his eyebrows at the news.

"You don't ever let me finish, Jared." The blonde sighed and continued. "Like I was saying; he had come into the computer lab and apologised to me about it like yesterday so I thought it was all normal. Guess he was having personal issues at the time. Sad that he couldn't work past it though." Evan hadn't realized he had used all of his oxygen for talking and, consequently, had to take in some O2 before he could continue. Luckily Jared decided to talk while the taller could rest his lungs. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Of course. This was expected,as Jared was very protective of his friend. 

"Well, I mean," Evan reached for his arm and rubbed it. "It really wasn't that important at the time.. It didn't really matter. I mean I didn't want to worry you." Now it was Jared's time to sigh. 

"Evan, you know you need to tell me about things like this. Even if they seem pointless at the time." At this moment, Jared grabbed Evan's shoulders to signify how serious he was. 

"I-" The blonde had opened his mouth to respond, when the bell rang. He inaudibly groaned and said goodbye to his friend as he headed to his next class; sixth hour algebra. 

"Great, now not only I couldn't finish my conversation with Jared because of that godforsaken bell, but I have to take my least favorite class."

Now don't take this the wrong way, Evan was smart and was good at math, he just didn't see the point of having to take the class. I mean he wasn't going to be a construction worker or anything like that. He was going to be a park ranger. All he needed to know pertaining this class was was how to count and measure. And he learned that in like elementary school. In boredom, The blonde tapped his pencil on his desk and clicked his pen in between notes until the bell rang again. 'Yes! Only one more hour of this dreaded place and I can go home. To seventh period art!' Evan thought cheerfully as he packed his bag and left room 102. 

The blonde looked out of the doorway, only a couple people hung around after the bell. Phew. That's less stress on Hansen's hands here, see the boy doesn't like people. Well, the exception here was his old friend Jared Kleinman. See, Jared had been introduced to Evan at a very young age, being as Jared's mom was friends with his own. They had grown up together practically like family. Though in the first year of highschool, Jared was kind of a bitch to say the least, but he recovered from that phase quickly. It's hard to say what happened to cause that six month terror, but Evan was glad it was over. Anyways, back to the point. Evan hated people; still does. He has a lot of trust issues stemming from his past. So the lack of people in the hallways was a good thing. His shoulders relaxed a bit and he headed to his next class.

"Okay class, we are going to be learning anatomy today." Ms. Whatever-her-name-was babbled on and on about what some others had missed and... Did she say anatomy?! "As you have been previously informed for the past few days, we will have live models here for you to... To reimagine in your own way." A bead of sweat ran down Evan's face. He had forgotten about this. This means that today, he would have to draw a real, naked man. He hadn't mentally prepared himself for what he was going to be seeing today. Oh gosh.

Now, class, everyone takes a different route to teaching this and the way I will be doing it is, the chairs will be lined up in a circle, and the model will be in the middle. You all will have a different angle with this and there will also be different times for each piece when we rotate. Say we will do a 30 second drawing, rotate, a 1 minute drawing, rotate, 5 minute, and 30 minute drawings. Now, if you understand, we can begin." The art teacher went and sat at her desk after explaining everything and Evan sat in a random desk that was empty. 

The model walked in, took of his robe and laid in a comfortable position. Ms. whatever-her-name-was set a timer for thirty seconds and Evan grabbed his sketchbook. Luckily he had the 1/4 angle on the left side so he didn't have to look at the man head on as he drew. So after half a minute they rotated counter clockwise. Now he has the 3/8 for the minute drawing. And this went on until he had to do the 30 minute drawing. And oh man, did his luck go from great, to oh-my-god-i-want-to-die bad.

If you're wondering what happened, well, his worst dream came true. He had to draw the man face to face... Including his junk as well. Evan mentally sighed and began his drawing. Now. Take enter consideration that Evan had never seen anyone else naked before, well if it counts if it was on accident then he had. But he didn't really count that because he never really saw anything. So, the look on Evan's face was priceless when his eyes eventually did... Drift there... I say eventually because he was trying to avoid looking there for majority of the fifteen minutes that he had to draw this man.

When I say Evan was blushing well, that was an understatement. He looked like someone sprayed red paint on him. And you know what. THE. GUY. WINKED. The blonde boy wanted to scream. And luckily before he could, the bell rang. He packed all of his art supplies and ran out of the room faster than sonic. 

"Don't forget to study guys your test is mon- and they aren't listening." Ms. Whatever sighed and walked back in the classroom. Evan was the first one in the hall and he decided to quickly go wait by the parking for Jared.

Soon enough, he heard the schools doors close as he heard Jared say his signature move. "THE INSANELY COOL JARED KLEINMAN HAS LEFT THE BUILDING." Evan laughed as his "insanely cool" friend walked up to join him. 

"So. How was the rest of your day dude." The brunette leaned on his car and looked up at his tall friend.

"You will not believe what happened." Evan led off as he got into the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVAN HE WINKED AT YOU!!" Jared swiftly turned to his best friend. "YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIS NUMBER ALSO, I HAVE TO KNOW..." he lowered his voice. "Was he well hung?" the brunette raised one eyebrow in a cocky way and tree boy over here pushed him while also yelling, "JARED!? SeRIOUSLY???!" Evan rolled his eyes. "You're so immature."

"Well damn, if you don't want his number you should have gotten it for me." Kleinman pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. 

"God Jared. I know you're gay. The whole world knows you're gay. I mean you write it on all your papers. 'name: the insanely gay Jared Kleinman.'" Evan closed the car door and walked up to his house, then preceding to open that door and letting Jared in. 

"Well, I mean" he smirked. "I've gotta show that I'm available. I'm a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity baby." he wiggled his eyebrows at Evan. 

"Oh my god. Get a life." The tall blonde boy smiled as he grabbed an Oreo off the counter and took a bite.

"You know you want this." The glasses faced boy nudged the tall one and WINKED as he grabbed the Oreo out of Evan's hand and finished it.

"Oh my God Jared. Jesus. I'm beginning to think you're a little too gay for my liking. Don't pull anything on me or I'm going to grab the holy water." Jared could tell that Evan was joking and so he decided to take the joke further.

"Oh no my only weakness, hissss." he dramatically fell to the ground. "Oh no, my love. It looks like we will never be able to be together." he faked more hissing sounds and then rolled his head over,his tongue sticking out.

"Bravo. Jared. Bravo." Evan clapped and sarcastically cheered his friend on before leaving the kitchen to go to the living room. 

The brunette smiled and walked into the living room aswell, with a box of Oreos in his hand. 

"Do you want some milk too?" The blonde sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, switching on the t.v.

"Yeah could you go get it for me?" Jared followed through with an eyebrow wiggle, and Evan rolled his eyes.

"You know where it is, why don't you get it." 

"Uh, because I'm your guest and as the host you have to be polite to your company, which, in this case, includes getting me some milk." If Jared's grin could be any bigger than it already was, it would take up half of his face.

"Jared you basically live here get your own milk." Evan replied as he took one of Jared's Oreos. 

"Hey!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still don’t see why you didn't get that guys number. He’s fricking hot.” The brunette said as he looked over Evan’s sketch.

“Because Jared.” Evan reached over and grabbed for the sketchbook but missed as Jared pulled it back.

“Anyways, Evan, if I am gay for one of your drawings, which I am, imagine what he looked like in real life.” 

Pink tinted The blonde’s cheeks, as he looked away. “Jared can you just drop it.”

Jared put down the sketchbook and grabbed the box of Oreos that was on his lap and put them on the coffee table. “Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant to.. I meant it as a compliment.” Evan didn't move. “I.. Uh” Jared paused to think and scooted closer to the taller. “I really like your drawings and I just.. You know how bad I am at compliments..” 

Evan smiled a bit, turning over to the sympathetic boy next to him. “Heh. Yeah I know, thanks. Sorry for overreacting.” 

“It's no biggie, dude.” The brunettes smiled at Evan. “Bro hug?”

“Yeah, bro hug.” The two leaned closer. And then encountered a small problem that could lead to huge consequences, where to lean. And like an idiot Evan leaned to the left, resulting in the two bumping heads.

“OWW!!” Evan and Jared cried together. 

“Evan. Dude.” The brunette rubbed his forehead in pain as he continued. “Ugh. What kind of person leans to the left when hugging?” 

“Me? I guess. Sorry.” The blonde boy sighed. “Take two?” 

“Yeah.” 

So they tried again and Jared leaned to the left to counter Evan's left but, again, like an idiot, he leaned the same way as the latter. And more than just their foreheads touched this time. 

“JARED DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!?” 

“NO EVAN. I DIDN’T. I JUST LEANED MY HEAD THE WRONG WAY.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
